Miracle
by Keiraun
Summary: Perhaps it wasn't the paperwork, or a mistake at all. Perhaps someone she knew was pulling the strings of her fate?


  
**Miracle**  
By Zell's Lollipop Ninja  
Rating: G  
------------------------------  
Gloria Patriae et Filio, Da pacem.  
Sicut erat in principio, et nunc  
et semper, et in saecula saeculorum  
Magnificat anima mea Pacem.  
--The Miracle  
------------------------------  
  
"So that's him?" one of the female Vector employees asked, looking through the translucent window that divided the office of CEO Wilhelm from the hallway. She pressed her nose against the pale blue window, trying to find silhouette that belonged to a person.  
  
"Uh huh, that's the richest man this side of Lost Jerusalem," replied the other girl, nodding her head and smiling.  
  
"So, is he a jerk, Kelvy?" questioned the first woman, continuing to glance through the glass. She pushed a few stands of red hair away from her face and continued to stare through the window. The second woman shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, he seems really nice. When I delivered him his lunch, he greeted me politely, asked my name, and shook my hand! To think, he's so kind to a member of sixth division," she looked up at the lights fixture, "I was moreover expecting him to be really rude and stuff, but no! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kelvy noted, "You know, he might not be so nice if you deliver his curry and rice cold."  
  
"Why can't you do it?" huffed the red-head, staring down at the tray her companion held.   
  
"Because," remarked Kelvy, "it's your turn. You were the last one done in the cafeteria so you run the food in to Mr. Wilhelm. Not to mention, I should be getting back to work." Kelvy inspected her watch quickly at the thought. "Drats! I'm already late! HERE!" Kelvy shoved the tray into the other woman's hands, and ran frantically down the hall.  
  
Peering through the glass once more, the girl walked over to the threshold. The door was metal but obviously hollow. Upon a mock-wooden slab, gold letters formed the words, 'Vector Industries CEO Wilhelm'. Taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob.  
  
As the door opened, she was faced with blaringly loud noise. The man seemed to be listening to an opera song, unfamiliar to the girl being as it was that she didn't listen to ancient music often, at an almost deafening volume. Somehow noting the quiet creak of the door opening, he turned the music down. Quickly, Wilhelm turned the leather chair he was in to face his visitor.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would have turned it down before you came in, miss. I didn't hear a knock so I was not expecting anyone."  
  
The girl was caught off-guard by the appearance of Wilhelm. He looked no older than twenty-five! He had white hair, as light as the snow that fell in Militia in the wintertime. Down the side of his face hung curled tendrils of white, which completed along his jaw-line. His skin was nearly as pale as his hair.  
  
The only facial feature that Wilhelm had that seemed to provide contrast to his appearance were his large, bright eyes. At first, they looked to be a hazel color, but as she approached the desk she realized they were a very deep, almost claret, red. It bothered the girl for a moment before she noticed the soft, peaceful light those eyes held.   
  
Suddenly, the girl realized what Wilhelm had said and bit down on her tongue, _Dumby! How could you have not knocked before you entered?_ "I, uh, brought you your food." She placed the tray on the desk the young man sat at, careful not to hit the chessboard that sat in the middle of the table.   
  
"What is you name, miss?" Wilhelm asked, standing from his chair. He extended a hand, which she shook cautiously.   
  
"I'm Shion Uzuki, I'm interning here."  
  
Wilhelm chimmed, "Oh, that's wonderful! Have you put in an application?"  
  
"Yes, I applied yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Well then, Miss Uzuki, I expect great things from you."  
  
Nervously, Shion broke eye contact and scanned the room. "What was it you were listening to?"  
  
"Oh! That was an opera composition by Wagner."  
  
Shion smiled. Wilhelm had the same choice in music as her brother. "It was a very nice piece."  
  
"Yes, it is one of my favorites," Wilhelm agreed.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Wilhelm," Shion bowed, and walked for the door.   
  
"Likewise." With a click of the door, Shion was gone.   
  
Wilhelm quickly pressed a few buttons on his UMN connector. "ANGE, I need to relay a message to the Directory."  
  
ANGE, the standard issue procurator of the Vector Unus Mundus Network that looked like an anime bluebird, appeared on screen quickly. In a squeaky, thought-piercing voice the bird announced, "Ready to receive message!"   
  
Wilhelm dictated, "Dear Genjon Baxter, I want Miss Shion Uzuki placed into first division. Sincerely, Wilhelm."  
  
"Processing…" as to show that the sending was in progress, the bird flapped it's wings. "Message sent! UMN Bulliten—New Procurators Available! Bunny, Monkey, and Kitty, would you like to change your procurator settings?"  
  
"No thank you. Play: Track 27. Sound setting: seventeen."  
  
"Processing…" The music started again. Wilhelm grinned, and returned to staring out the eastern window.  
  
  
  
"Shion! Mail!" Jin yelled down the hall, throwing the three letters sent to his sister on the table. Shion walked down the hall, slightly agrivated by her brother's disruption of her internet chess game.  
  
Shion looked at the three letters. A postcard from Miyuki, cable bill and…  
  
"Jin! Jin! I got a letter from Vector!"  
  
"So?" Jin asked, leaning against the wall, "Open it."  
  
Shion stuck out her tongue and tore open the envelope.  
  
_"Dear Miss Uzuki,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to work at Vector Industries."_  
  
Shion squealed with delight. "I was accepted! Jin Jin Jin I was accepted!"  
  
"That's great!" Jin cheered, "Keep reading! What division?"  
  
"_'You have been assigned to work in the Research and Development Division One…'_ What the…"   
  
"You've gotta be kidding! Let me see that…" Jin snatched the letter and looked it over. There it was, in clear writing, division one. "Woah, you lucky twerp! They must have screwed up on the paperwork!"  
  
"I guess… or maybe…" Shion thought back to when she met Wilhelm and shook her head, "Nah… gotta be a miracle or something!"  
  
"Yeah, a miracle!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
**The End**  
  
Ta Da! So, this is my explanation of how Shion ended up in the R&D division. I was flipping through the UMN, and I saw so many things I wanted to write about! The UMN inspired me to include ANGE, Bunny, Wilhelm's love of Wagner, and other stuff!  
  
Well, this was originally supposed to be a Wilhelm-centric fic, but Shion ended up in it as to combine to of my ideas. It's really short, but that was my intention so ::shrugs::.   
  
Lastly I wanna thank those people that keep me writing, Al Kristopher, Aoi Shidou, Shadow Mage, and many more. Without all of your constant prodding, I'd barely ever write anything! Thanks all! I hope you all liked it, and I really would appreciate it if you all reviewed!   
  
--Kate 


End file.
